The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Pink Champion`.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1993. The female or seed parent was a pink-red-colored, proprietary Anthurium andraeanum hybrid having selection number 93-372-02. The male or pollen parent was Anthurium andraeanum cultivar `Sweet Heart Pink` (PBR No. 15142).
`Pink Champion` was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors, Jan van Dijk and N. A. M. van Rosmalen in December 1995 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture was performed by the inventors in a controlled environment in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics are herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.